


snow day

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: The roads are too bad for Han to get to work, it's cold, he and Luke have to figure out another way to warm up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i asked for prompts like a month and a half ago and someone wanted some domestic fic w these two and here it is  
> this is just some vague normal-things-happen au idk!!! theyre married  
> @hansolosbi dot tumblr

Han swatted at his phone until the alarm stopped beeping, and then again a few minutes later, crushing his face into the pillow with a groan.

It was too damn cold out for this.

Luke shifted against him, warm and sleepy and pressing his face into Han's shoulder, and Han had half a mind to call in sick for work.

He carefully untangled himself from Luke, shivering as soon as he was out from the blankets. The radiator hissed and clicked uselessly in the corner, perpetually on the fritz no matter how much he tried to fix it, either turning the room into a sauna or leaving them layering hoodies to go to bed.

Han changed as quickly as possible, too cold to take his time; the snow looked thicker than it had the night before when he glanced out the window, sparkly like it had frozen over, with even more coming down. Part of him was glad Luke had made him put the chains on his tires already, and part of him wished he hadn't, so he could use it as an excuse to stay home, but it was what it was.

He walked quietly out to the kitchen, digging through the fridge for something quick while he waited for the water to boil for his coffee, scooping some of the instant stuff into a thermos. Luke couldn't stand it, but he also always put hot chocolate mix into his, so what did he know.

He was halfway out the door when his phone pinged with a text from one of the other guys from the garage.

**8:13** _shops closed_

 **8:14** _roads r to icy_

Han sighed, his breath thick and steamy from the cold. “Couldn't have said twenty minutes ago…” he mumbled to himself, kicking the door shut on his way back in. He left the coffee on the counter for later, pulling his coat off on the way back to their room.

He changed back into sweatpants and sent a quick text back before quietly getting back into bed; Luke was wearing one of Han's old college hoodies, shuffling against him as soon as he was back under the blankets, face tucked into the crook of Han's neck.

“Skipping?” His voice was rough and low from sleep, and Han hummed, pulling Luke close and tight against his side.

“Roads are pretty bad, no one’s coming in,” he mumbled, kissing the top of Luke's head.

Luke held onto Han a little tighter, and his tiny grumble sounded something like  _ good _ .

Han was sure he'd dozed off at some point, too tired to begin with to really tell, but he was jostled awake by Luke sitting up, looking around with a frown and squinting in the light coming through the window. He was always a morning person until it got this cold, and then Han was pretty sure he would just hibernate if he could.

“S’that really all the blankets?”

Han shrugged. “Might be a couple on the couch.”

Luke groaned and dropped back to the bed, pulling the blankets back up to his ears.

“I can go--”

“No,” Luke mumbled and wrapped his arms tight around Han's waist. “You're really warm.”

“Yeah, alright.” 

Han wasn't sure he'd be able to get any more real sleep, just dozing off for a few minutes here and there, but the next time he checked his phone it was almost 9. Luke rolled out of bed and shuffled his way towards the bathroom, legs a little wobbly; Han was about to get out of bed too, thinking he'd gotten up for real this time, but Luke was back in just a couple minutes, sleepy kisses tasting faintly of toothpaste.

“We have to get the heat fixed,” he grumbled, scooting right back to where he'd been holding onto Han, his fingers a little chilly where they slipped under Han's shirt. 

“I've been trying, that radiator’s out to get me.”

“Just  _ call _ someone--”

“Okay, okay.” Han grabbed Luke closer and propped himself up above him, kissing the ticklish spot on his neck until he was squirming and gasping a little to keep from laughing. His cheeks were pink when Han pulled back to lean up and kiss him.

Luke's fingers weren't as cold on his waist anymore, skimming up his sides, and Han hummed, arching a little against Luke.

“I think,” he said, running a hand down to Luke's hip, “I know how to warm you up in the meantime, though.”

He could feel Luke smiling, fingertips twitching against his ribs, hips wriggling a little underneath him. “You're so cheesy.”

Han grinned and kissed the soft spot below Luke's jaw. “I’m just sayin’.”

Luke pulled him back up with a soft tug to his hair to kiss him again, hands sliding back down to Han's waist. “Wasn't saying no.”

Most mornings like this were hurried and hasty, all quick fumbling and trying to get out of bed in time for work, if there was time for anything at all; Han kissed Luke soft and lazy, both of them still sleep-slow and groggy.

Han leaned on one elbow so he wouldn't be putting too much weight on Luke, slipping his other hand down along Luke's belly, fingertips teasing the soft skin just above his waistband until he shivered. 

“Why are your hands so  _ cold _ \--”

“Sorry.” Han kissed the tip of Luke's nose and moved his hand lower without any warning, rubbing between Luke's legs over his sweatpants.

“That's, mmn, one way to do it,” Luke said shakily, rocking slowly against Han's hand.

Han leaned in again to kiss him, dragging his teeth along Luke's bottom lip when he let out a soft little whine. He waited until Luke was squirming, breathing heavy, before he moved his hand to slip in the front of his pants, but Luke grabbed Han's wrist to pull his hand up to his face before he could do anything.

“That's better.” Luke's eyes were crinkled at the corners with a smile when he kissed Han's knuckles, and Han had to kiss him again to hide that his cheeks felt a little warm.

Han brought his hand back down once Luke let go of it, trailing his fingers down the peach-fuzz on his belly first so it wouldn't feel like a shock; Luke moaned low in his throat when Han's fingers found his clit, his head dropping back to the pillow. Han couldn't help kissing along his jawline, down his neck to where he could leave a mark without it showing above a collar.

He could feel Luke's chest heave with a deep, shaky breath, grabbing at the front of Han's shirt like he needed something to hold onto. 

Han kept pressing light kisses along Luke's neck, circling his fingers over Luke's clit, slow but with just enough pressure that it was only a couple minutes before Luke couldn't hold down the soft, needy sounds bubbling from his chest, and most of Han's hand was already feeling sticky and damp.

“You're such a tease,” Luke gasped out, lacing his fingers in Han's hair to pull him up for a kiss, fingertips rubbing at the base of his skull.

“Okay, well,” Han murmured, sliding his hand a bit lower so he could get two fingers into Luke while still thumbing over his clit, and the sharp little noise it pulled from Luke made his chest warm. “Better?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Han could feel him grinning into the kiss; he started rubbing his fingers in slow circles, making Luke's legs shake underneath him, and if Han didn't like kissing him so much, he would have wanted to pull away just to see the look on his face.

Luke always looked real cute like this.

Han moved his fingers a little faster, slipping in a third and pressing a little more with his thumb over Luke's clit. His breath hitched at the way Luke tugged at his hair, teeth dragging on Han's lip, his hips pushing up against Han's hand.

Luke moved his other hand down from Han's shirt, trailing his fingertips along the waistband of his sweatpants. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Han mumbled. He rubbed his thumb that way that always turned Luke into a wobbly, whining mess, and he gave him a quick kiss before moving back to his neck, nudging the collar of Luke's sweatshirt down with his chin so he could leave another mark.

Luke tried to hold back a moan and failed as soon as Han bit down just slightly on curve of his neck, arching against him a little and grabbing at the front of his shirt again. “Oh, my--oh-- _ Han _ .”

He could feel Luke's legs getting shaky under him, his whole body tight like a bowstring. Han sped up then, circling his thumb and rubbing his fingers in a little faster. He could feel when Luke was about to come, hips pushing up against Han’s hand, his breath coming in uneven little gasps. His voice cracked on a moan when Han bit down again, sucking at the same spot as before until Luke was shaking all over all the tension in his body melting away over the span of a few seconds.

Han didn't pull away just yet, easing Luke down with light, slow circles over his clit until his breathing wasn't so heavy and his whole body felt slack and loose. Luke pulled him up from his neck for a kiss--he always kissed so slow and soft right after he came, Han couldn't get enough of it--and the way Luke's fingers carded through his hair made him shiver.

Luke didn't take his time, slipping his other hand down from Han's shirt into the front of his sweatpants without any preamble, startling a moan out of him when Luke's fingers curled loosely around his dick. There wasn't the room between them for Luke to move his hand much, but it was enough, and Han could feel him smiling at the low sound it pulled from his chest.

Luke's other hand came down to Han's waist, tugging a little at his pants, and he had to prop himself up on his elbows for Luke to be able to pull them past his hips. It took some shuffling, and Luke kneeing him in the side with a startled, “Oh! Sorry,” to get their pants off without leaving the warm spot under the blankets, kicking them down to the foot of the bed.

Han skated a hand under Luke's borrowed sweatshirt, but Luke batted it away before he could get it above his waist.

“Get the heat fixed, first.”

Han groaned and pressed his face to Luke's neck, kissing down to his collarbone. “That's an ultimatum if I ever did hear one.”

Luke laughed, and Han couldn't help smiling a little, making his way back up to kiss him again. It was even warmer like this than it was with them fully dressed, settled in between Luke's legs, knees snug on either side of Han's hips. He could feel Luke's breathing get a little heavier again, kissing Han just this side of desperate, and it didn't take long before Luke was rocking up against him, sliding his hand down to the small of Han's back.

“You just do not quit, huh,” Han murmured, leaning more of his weight onto Luke so he couldn't keep pushing up against him, tweaking Luke's bottom lip between his teeth at the whine it got out of him from not being able to move.

Luke shifted his hand lower to give Han's ass a light squeeze. “Han, come on…”

Han had to pull away to prop himself up on one elbow, leaning in again to give Luke a quick kiss before reaching down with his free hand to line himself up; he could feel Luke holding his breath for a second, and then a slow, deep exhale while Han pushed in, slick and easy from earlier. 

Luke's head dropped back to the pillow, a dazed kind of smile on his face as his legs tightened on either side of Han's waist, the hair on his legs tickling a little around Han's hips. He braced his arms on either side of Luke's shoulders, caging him in close and snug, and Luke's hands slipped up under Han's shirt, his fingers still chilly.

Han started out just as slow and lazy as the rest of the morning had been, rolling his hips like he could take all the time in the world. Luke looked like he might melt, his eyes half-shut and his whole body lax and loose, save the occasional shivery gasp when Han started kissing along his neck.

He leaned his weight on one arm so he could slide his free hand down between them, circling his fingertips over Luke's clit; he was always so sensitive at this point, it only took soft, barely-there touches before Han could feel Luke getting shaky again, locking his ankles around Han's back to keep his legs from slipping.

“Oh--Han--ohmygod, too much,” Luke said breathlessly, swatting Han's hand away to replace it with his own.

Han barely got out a soft “Sorry,” before Luke was pulling him up with his other hand to kiss him, his fingers tangled in Han's hair with just enough of a tug to send a shiver down the back of his neck. He couldn't keep it slow anymore, kissing Luke desperate and damp and warm until he broke away with a gasp, arching a little off the mattress. 

They had to stop for a second when Luke's ankles slipped from around Han's back; he leaned forward, pulling Luke's legs up so his knees were over Han's shoulders.

“Mm--wait, wait a second, the blanket--”

“Are you serious?”

Luke shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek to try to keep from looking like he was smiling. “Maybe I  _ should _ just go get the other one from the couch…”

“You really are something else.” Han leaned in to kiss him, awkwardly reaching back to pull the blanket up so it was up to his shoulders; he had to stay close to keep it from slipping down, but he stopped again at the uncomfortable look on Luke's face. “Okay?”

“Um.” Luke shifted a little. “My hips are kind of--”

“Hold on.” Han leaned back again, lowering Luke's legs from his shoulders. “Turn over?”

Luke kissed him first, turning onto his belly and folding his arms under his chest. Han waited until he got comfortable, pulling the blanket back up before lining himself up with Luke again.

“Someone's getting old,” he mumbled against the back of Luke's neck.

“It's  _ early _ , you try folding yourself in half first thing in the morning.” He pushed back against Han’s hips, but whatever he was about to say turned into a moan when Han slowly rolled into him, kissing down his neck until he got to the collar of Luke's borrowed sweatshirt.

It was more comfortable like this, however much Han teased, warm and close and crushed so tight together he could almost feel Luke's body heat through their clothes. Luke's breathing picked up again, short little gasps whenever Han timed a thrust in with a soft bite to his neck, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make Luke shiver each time.

Luke wriggled one of his hands down to rub at his clit, pushing back against Han with a low moan, barely muffled through clenched teeth. Han started moving his hips a little faster, reaching up to lace his fingers with Luke's free hand at the startled whine it got out of him.

He could tell Luke was getting close again, still rocking back against him but getting more uneven and shaky with each thrust in, squeezing his fingers around Han’s. He could feel the warm, tight coil in his belly like he was getting close too, and he had to slow down again, pulling in a deep breath to try to keep from coming before Luke did.

“ _ Han _ …”

He hummed against the back of Luke's neck, settling himself close and snug against Luke's back, inside him as deep as he could get but staying still enough to hold out a little longer.

“I’m gonna--”

“I know.” Han kissed down to the curve of his neck, dragging his teeth with just enough pressure to make Luke shudder and push back against him. He snaked his free hand down, wrist bent a little awkwardly to get under Luke to push his hand away; Luke cried out as soon as Han’s fingertips started rubbing over his clit, sensitive enough it only took feather-light touches for Han to feel him shaking again. Han’s chest felt a little warm when Luke pulled his other hand closer, lips against his knuckles.

Han started moving again, rolling his hips in short, jerky thrusts, off-balance with his hand crammed under Luke but too far gone to care. It didn’t take long before Luke was squeezing his hand even tighter and letting out desperate, strained sounds, his voice cracking on a swear too muffled in the pillow for Han to properly hear. 

He could feel Luke coming again, his fingers gripping Han’s like a vice, hips twitching like he couldn't keep himself still if he tried. Han circled his fingers faster over his clit, drawing it out until Luke was practically keening into the pillow, cracked little moans on every breath.

Han slowed his fingers down to a stop once it seemed like Luke couldn't take anymore, but he didn’t pull his hand away yet, and Luke kept rocking against his fingers even after he had stopped shaking like a leaf. Han could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, and he suddenly wished Luke had stayed on his back so he could kiss him; still, the way Luke shivered with soft, contented little sounds low in his throat, every time Han kissed along the sensitive marks on his neck from before, made him want to drag it out longer. 

Han dropped his forehead against Luke's shoulder with a moan, pressing his waist flush with Luke's. He finally pulled his hand away to squeeze at Luke's hip, shuddering against him while he came until his whole body felt loose and warm. He didn’t move for a minute except to press soft kisses along the curve of Luke's neck, still breathing heavily against his skin, and he almost felt like he could fall asleep again right then until Luke twisted his upper body around just enough to get Han to lean up and kiss him.

Han gingerly lifted himself up from Luke and back to the mattress, pulling him tight against his chest to keep kissing him. Luke's hand was finally warm when it slipped under Han’s shirt this time, lazily trailing his fingers up and down Han’s side.

“You were right,” Luke murmured eventually, barely breaking the kiss to say it.

“What?”

“Cold’s not so bad now.”

Han hummed, leaning down to kiss the ticklish spot below Luke's jaw until he was squirming and pushing at Han’s chest. “I said it'd work.”

Luke was grinning when he tugged Han up to kiss him again. “You still better call about--”

“Yeah, yeah, I'm doin’ it.” Han slid a hand up to push Luke's hair back from his eyes, trailing back down to cup the back of his neck. However many mornings he'd had waking up next to Luke, he still couldn't shake the warm feeling in his chest at the way Luke looked like this, sleepy and soft and like the whole world had shrunk down to just the space between them. “In a little while.”

Luke pressed another kiss to the corner of Han’s lips, and then the little scar on his chin and his jaw before tucking his face into the crook of Han’s neck. “Fine by me.”


End file.
